


The future keeps getting brighter

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Chloe has a secret planned for her girlfriend Jessica on her birthday. Jessica has a secret of her own.





	The future keeps getting brighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallmeVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/gifts).



> This is the second part of a birthday fic, that it took me forever and a day to finish. I might take forever, but I always keep my promises.

Chloe can’t remember a time when she has ever been more nervous. She knows realistically that Jessica will say yes to her proposal whether the day she has planned goes well or not. She still wants the day to go off without a hitch. Seeing Jessica smile is the best part of her day.

Chloe shoots out of bed and grabs her phone off her nightstand before her alarm can go off and disturb her peacefully sleeping girlfriend. 

Paying no attention to the fact that it’s only four forty five Chloe calls Aubrey as soon as she’s out of bed and tying the sash on her robe. She makes her way quietly into the kitchen and gets everything ready for Jessica’s favorite chocolate chip pancakes.

Aubrey’s cranky voice makes Chloe feel bad for half a second before she once again remembers how important this day is, and shrugs it off. She’ll gladly owe Aubrey and Beca a free night of babysitting if this day goes well.

Chloe barely gives Aubrey a moment to speak before she’s listing off all of the things that Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas have volunteered to help her with. 

Aubrey breaths out the negative energy, reminding herself that it’s Chloe on the phone and that she was a huge help when she was trying to woo Beca. Beca sleepily rolls over and snuggles into Aubrey as Aubrey hashes out the details of the day with Chloe, again.

Chloe is finally able to relax after Aubrey assures her that everything’s going to be fine for the millionth time. She made a mountain of pancakes while she was on the phone, so all she has to do is pour Jessica’s coffee and pour her glass of orange juice. 

Jessica is sitting up in the bed, sheet barely conserving her modesty as Chloe makes her way in the room, barely able to carry the tray full of goodies.

“What’s all of this?” Jessica asks as she licks her lips at the sight of her favorite pancakes. 

“Pancakes for the birthday girl, of course.” Chloe smiles as she leans in for her good morning kiss. 

“Thank you, babe. I feel so spoiled.” Jessica says as she picks up her fork and begins digging in to her food. 

“Only the best for my girl.” Chloe winks as she walks to their closet to begin getting ready for the day. “Don’t forget about your lunch with Aubrey.” 

“She’s already texted me to remind me.” Jessica says as she finishes her food and puts the tray on her nightstand and makes her way over to Chloe who’s getting dressed.

“Ugh it sucks that you have to work today. The best present would be me and you in bed all day.” Jessica says as she snakes her arms around Chloe’s waist leaning in to place kisses on that spot on the back of her neck that make her melt into Jessica’s arms.

“I know I wish I could stay here with you too. It’s only half a day though, so we can still spend the evening together.” Chloe says as Jessica’s lips on her neck make her shiver.

Needing space before she decides to forget her plans and just spend the day with Jessica in bed, Chloe steps out of the circle of strong arms surrounding her.

“Ugh!” Jessica says with a pout knowing by the look in Chloe’s eye that she’s about to get sent away.

“Don’t pout!” Chloe giggles as she moves deeper in the closet. “You have a busy day, you’ll barely have time to miss me.” 

“Ha, that’s what you think. I miss you before you even leave.” Jessica says mostly to herself.

“Aww, you’re so sweet sometimes.” Chloe says as she swoons just a little.

Jessica giggles and with a shake of her head makes her way back into bed. Her only plans for the day are lunch with Aubrey, a spa day with Beca and Emily, and then drinks with Stacie before she’s supposed to meet Chloe back at the apartment for dinner. There’s no reason why she can’t crawl back into bed and sleep for a few more hours.

Jessica is startled awake a few hours later by the ringing of her phone. She’s surprised to see that it’s already ten and she’s supposed to meet Aubrey in an hour. She’s not surprised to see that Chloe is the one calling her. 

“Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?” Chloe asks as soon as Jessica answers the call.

“Good morning, beautiful. Yes I definitely did, I missed snuggling with you though.” Jessica says through a yawn.

“Just a few more hours and then it’s the weekend and we can snuggle the entire time if you want.” Chloe says sweetly. “First you have to get up and get ready to meet Aubrey.”

“I know, Chlo. I’m not that old yet. You don’t have to remind me of my plans all of the time.” Jessica says with a laugh, knowing Chloe just can’t help herself and secretly loving that about her girlfriend.

She’s almost as excited about this lunch with Aubrey as Chloe seems to be. She’s been thinking about some things that she really wants to discuss with the blonde, privately. 

She has had an engagement ring, that she’s been carrying around with her for months now. She can’t help but think tonight would be the best night to ask Chloe to marry her. 

It is her birthday after all. And what better way to start a new year of your life than by getting engaged to the love of your life? 

She’s almost certain tonight's the night. She just wants to discuss it with Aubrey first. Being Chloe’s best friend, she should know whether or not Chloe would think she’s moving too soon.

Jessica is nervously tapping her fingers on the glass table top when Aubrey walks in to the restaurant. She looks as gorgeous as ever, in a pinstriped business suit. Marriage and kids has done wonders to soften Aubrey’s hard edges. She’s all smiles and softness these days. Happiness looks so good on her.

“Happy birthday, Jess.” Aubrey says as she leans down and gives her a kiss on each cheek. “ Sorry, I’m a bit late. Hunter didn’t want to go to daycare.”

“Awe, I miss my babies. Chloe and I will have to make plans to watch him and Zoey for you and Becs. I’m sure you could use some kid free time.” Jessica says as she opens the menu sitting in front of her.

“We will never turn down free babysitting.” Aubrey laughs as she too opens her menu.

Once the food has been ordered and consumed, Jessica is ready to talk about her plans.

“So, I want to ask you something, and I want your honest opinion okay?” Jessica asks as she starts drumming her fingers on the glass again.

“Okaaaaay.” Aubrey says a bit apprehensively.

Jessica reaches in her bag and pulls out the familiar square box and Aubrey has to try to school her features before Jessica notices the giggle that tries to escape.

“Is that what I think it is?” Aubrey asks as if she doesn’t already know.

“If you think it’s a princess cut engagement ring, sized perfectly to fit on Chloe’s left hand, then yes it is what you think it is.” Jessica says as she lifts the lid and shows Aubrey the beautiful diamond inside.

“Oh my god, Jess. It’s so beautiful. Chloe will love it. When were you thinking of giving it to her?” Aubrey asks so proud that two of her very best friends are so unwittingly on the same page.

“I was thinking after our dinner tonight.” Jessica says nervously.

“I think that’s a great idea Jess. Chloe will love it.” Aubrey says, practically vibrating with excitement and dying to call Beca and tell her what’s going on.

Aubrey decided to join the girls on their spa outing, per Chloe’s orders. The end result being all of the girls coming back to the apartment with Jessica so they can witness the proposal and they can all celebrate together.

The spa day goes great as they all expected it would. Hanging out isn’t something they get to do very often. Work and responsibilities keep them pretty busy these days. 

Beca and Emily decide to join Aubrey and Jessica for drinks with Stacie and Jessica is having so much fun she doesn’t even notice the four friends having a conversation with their eyes behind her. 

Stacie has clear instructions from Chloe that Jessica is on a strict two drink limit. Chloe wants Jessica to have fun and be relaxed, but she doesn’t want her shit faced and passed out. Chloe knows what a lightweight her girlfriend is when it comes to alcohol.

So after the two drinks are consumed and Jessica seems to be laughing and having a good time. Stacie texts Chloe to see if she’s ready for them.

Chloe texts her back and lets her know that things are ready back home. With the help of Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Lilly, the apartment has been transformed into the perfect place for a proposal. 

There is a rose petal trail leading from the front door to the fire escape, where candles lead to a beautifully decorated table filled with all of Jessica’s favorites. 

Chloe is waiting on bended knee when the five girls make their way up to her. Jessica giggles and cries once she realizes what’s going on.

Chloe starts her speech and all of the girls start to cry. Once Jessica says yes and Chloe pulls her in for a kiss, Jess breaks it to pull the ring box from her on bag.

“I guess you beat me to it.” She shrugs as Chloe laughs and kisses her again.


End file.
